rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Beta-Red-Actual/That one Blue Dude - Simple theories
Who is this soldier? We've all seen this "Blue Soldier" once or twice while watching Red vs. Blue. His (or hers) first official appearance was in Season 9, Planning the Heist, as well as the Project Freelancer poster released by Rooster Teeth via their online store (pictured below). The main question(s) stands... who is this individual? Is he an agent of Project Freelancer, or just some unknown operative? Will he ever be identified? Why the **** is he blue? Who knows. I'm aware of the "theories" that have been generated through the use of our Speculation House on this wiki. I've only skimmed through a couple of them, but I have read through a few of them regarding the identity of this Blue Soldier. Most are focused on the basis that this could be our lovable Caboose, while some are focused on other characters, such as Captain Butch Flowers and even Tucker. Among others, these suppositions are implausible to say the least. However I won't go into detail, as these are people’s theories and are thus based on their own observation as well as their opinions (which can vary greatly). I'm just here to provide my own simple theory. Lets get started. My observations Note: For the sake of simplicity, I'll be referring to the Blue Soldier as a "he". This may seem repetitive for some, if not all, of you. His first appearance in Season 9 was given no official explanation to by Rooster Teeth. He was never mentioned before in the Freelancer back story, nor was he hinted upon in any way whatsoever. He just simply "appeared" out of nowhere. As a result, it came as a surprise to me when he showed up for the mission briefing to retrieve the "Sarcophagus", along with the other Freelancers, aboard the Mother of Invention. I find that odd. What else is odd is that he had no dialogue, neither did he make any sort of motion or gesture to anyone. There were, however, only two instances of him making any kind of movement. One where he glanced over upon York's entrance (albeit just his head), and the other where he snapped to attention (along with everyone else) at the end of the mission briefing. Also to point out, Carolina made no mention of his name when she assigned the two teams. He also does not appear to be boarding the Pelican dropship's afterward with the rest of the agents. He is also not seen during the entirety of the mission that followed the next 4 episodes until the end of Episode 17, Spiral, were he is seen holding his rifle aboard the evac Pelican picking up Carolina. This marked his final appearance in Season 9. My initial thought of him at that time? I figured he was just another unnamed Freelancer most likely mentioned during the previous seasons that I've missed. I was wrong, and no indication of him was made. This immediately sparked my interest. His next appearance is much later in the series, appearing in Season 10. He is briefly shown with Agent Wyoming during the events in Episode 7, Oversight. His role as of yet is still unknown at this point, although many conceive that he acted as Wyoming's spotter or even support gunner. He is seen again two episodes later in Fighting Fire in pursuit of the Insurrectionist Leader and CT. At this point, the leader apparently knew of his presence and keenly took him out via his collapsible tomahawk. That was a shocker, although I did not perceive him as being killed, but just temporarily knocked out of action. At least I hoped, it certainly made an uproar as fans wanted to know who he was. Note: It seemed weird that Wyoming made no concern to asses his teammate's condition. Wash and York also made no notice to him as well, as if he never existed. It turned out that he did in fact survive, and was merely incapacitated for a short while. Wyoming comments about his endurance, and praises his spirit to fight on. He recovers and simply pulls the embed tomahawk out of his shoulder and proceeds to throw it at the two psychopaths, but it falls short. Now I wonder if he threw it out of anger without any consorted effort, or he simply didn't have enough gumption to throw it effectively. In either case, he takes cover and quickly comes up with a plan to dispose the two Insurrectionists Heavies. He shoots the nearby mechanical crane with his under-slung grenade launcher, blasting the crane to malfunction and swivel around towards the two Heavies. It then knocks off the Heavies as well as dropping a large cargo container on top of them -crushing them. Amazing. Other than that, that is the last we see of him, at least for now I hope. What I've come up with So we see him pretty much do nothing, with no prominent role or even lines to speak. We only see him in action once, but not at the combat level we've seen the other Freelancers fight in. It leaves us in the dark. So here are my possible explanations of my own in regards to who he is, his character, and his role in the plot. Freelancer Agent I'm fairly certain he's another Freelancer, but currently unnamed at the moment. I'm hoping Rooster Teeth reveals his identity soon enough before Season 10 ends. Many at the beginning have thought he was the second Pelican's pilot in Episode 14 of Season 9, however this was quickly dismissed. Others have said he is not a Freelancer, but an ODST (or something of that matter). I just like to point out one crucial detail pertaining to this claim. Right before the mission briefing began in Episode 13, same season, The Director referred to them all as agents. Since he was present, and part of the mission, it would make sense to have him be an agent, or, by the very least, an operative associated with Project Freelancer. Heck, he was important enough to be shown with the rest of the Freelancers in that one poster. Although this could be a simple oversight in the writers part, in the end, it makes sense. Why wouldn't it? I'm sure at this point we would know for certain if he was a Freelancer or not. I could be wrong. Another detail I like to point out is in Season 10, Episode 14, New and Improved. Here we see Agent Washington's locker, together with his essential goodies, in the Freelancer locker room. Right next to his locker, to the left, we are shown another locker in full view. On it reads "Montana", another state for another agent we have not seen -or so we think. Notice how the camera angle is in full view of this locker in conjunction with Wash's locker. Also note that the other lockers are not labeled either, just this one. I have a feeling that this locker belongs to our unknown Blue dude. Why else would the locker, as well as its name, be shown to us as viewers and fans. To speculate on? Perhaps. To subliminally tells us something totally different? I don't know. It makes sense, solely based on my observation. You may disagree. As a side note, keeping in consideration of how the Freelancers use each others nicknames in accordance to their respective designated state names (i.e. Agent Washington as "Wash" or New York as "York"), Agent Montana could be referred to as "Monty" as a shortened variation. Sound familiar? An affiliated Operative This one is much more simpler, but more in depth, makes sense? Probably not. I noticed that this Blue soldier is not equipped with the standard MJOLNIR light-weight armor as worn by the other Freelancers. If you look closely, you'll see he wears the same type of armor as worn by those soldiers in Project Freelancer (and possibly Command as well). There are differences to his overall look however, such as his color being blue instead of the standard white. Other notable differences include a combat knife strapped to his left shoulder, and a radio antenna equipped to his right shoulder. Lets not forget the obvious 40mm grenades strapped to his chest and waist as well, which would explain his under-slung grenade launcher on his assault rifle. You would think that a soldier, such as a Freelancer, would be better equipped to go into battle than just having standard-issue armor and gear. Why would this soldier be any different? Artistic diversity for different characters? Maybe. Here are my three possibilities: A. He must of shown some high-level combat skill above the average soldier, which would of garnered the attention of Project Freelancer. He was most likely recruited into the program as a result, or volunteered based on referral. From The Director's point of view, he must of had the training, or had received suitable combat experience someplace else. B. He is shown to have a lesser build than the other agents, as well as being shorter than most of them. This would lead me to suggest that he was either an exception (possibly due to whatever record he held, career service vitae, etc.) or the FNG of the group still learning the ropes. C. Fan Immersion. Perhaps Rooster Teeth wanted a character that was the "strong, silent-type" in order for their viewers to feel like they have a connection with their characters somehow. Someone who stands out, but does not reveal his or her character or personality. Much like how "The Rookie" was depicted in Halo 3: ODST and the "Master Chief" in the original Halo trilogy. Thoughts? Discuss Category:Blog posts